<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a very special episode by SpacePumpkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450001">a very special episode</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePumpkin/pseuds/SpacePumpkin'>SpacePumpkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality - Eliezer Yudkowsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HPMOR Universe, Hanahaki Disease, The Word "Rational" Doesn't Capitalize For Some Reason, rational</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePumpkin/pseuds/SpacePumpkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres studied the petal lying on his palm. It wasn’t anything special: small, pinkish and split at one of the ends—almost certainly a part of cherry blossom. <em>It wasn’t anything special</em>, except it came out of Harry’s mouth.</p><p>After an especially intense glare, the petal dissipated in red sparks, and in a split second, Harry’s hand was empty.</p><p>He slowly blinked.</p><p>Then he immediately shoved his left hand into a pocket of his pants, took out a small, smooth pebble and pointed a wand on it. In one motion, the pebble was transformed into a petal of a <em>Prunus serrulata</em> flower, which Harry granted another intense glare. This time, the petal kept its form and just generally <em>continued existing</em> under the scrutiny<em>.</em></p><p>“Alright,” Harry said to the empty room. “So at least I wasn’t suddenly granted the ability to annihilate sakura by simply looking at it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a very special episode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres studied the petal lying on his palm. It wasn’t anything special: small, pinkish and split at one of the ends—almost certainly a part of cherry blossom. <em>It wasn’t anything special</em>, except it came out of Harry’s mouth.</p><p>After an especially intense glare, the petal dissipated in red sparks, and in a split second, Harry’s hand was empty.</p><p>He slowly blinked.</p><p>Then he immediately shoved his left hand into a pocket of his pants, took out a small, smooth pebble and pointed a wand on it. In one motion, the pebble was transformed into a petal of a <em>Prunus serrulata</em> flower, which Harry granted another intense glare. This time, the petal kept its form and just generally <em>continued existing</em> under the scrutiny<em>.</em></p><p>“Alright,” Harry said to the empty room. “So at least I wasn’t suddenly granted the ability to annihilate sakura by simply looking at it.”</p><p>With that, he spat out another pink petal.</p><p>✾✾✾✾</p><p>“Yes, I’ve removed all my articles of clothing and accessories, and cast <em>Finite Incantatem</em> on myself. As you can guess, nothing happened,” said Harry.</p><p>Hermione sighed, fluffing her hair.</p><p>“If it’s not a jinx or a prank, it could be hanahaki,” she said with a frown and gazed at the ceiling, thoughtful. “I haven’t read much on it—truthfully, I’ve seen it mentioned <em>once</em>, and not in the most reputable source. Give me a moment; I recall all the details.”</p><p>Harry nodded, adding a bullet point to his Echo Notebook (<em>for emergency situations #7</em>).</p><p>“Hanahaki is a magical disease. The earliest <em>explicit</em> mentions of it date back to feudal Japan, but we Westerners have had no more than ten records of it throughout the history.”</p><p>“And not because of vaccines, I assume,” Harry remarked sourly.</p><p>Hermione shrugged. “The book never specified the reason, but it almost made it sound like something cultural, which in my opinion is <em>very weird</em> for a disease… I’ve told you it’s not the most reputable source,” she added, slightly frustrated, after Harry’s eyebrows went to his hairline. “As far as I’m aware, there are no other books or articles on the topic in English, so we would need to hire a translator or magical medicine specialist from Japan.”</p><p>“Sure. Then what else does the book say?”</p><p>“Hanahaki has only one symptom: coughing up flowers. It gets more violent as the time goes on and the disease progresses.”</p><p>“Is it lethal? What about a cure?”</p><p>“It is lethal solely due to the fact that you can choke. As for the cure, I’m not sure the Stone of Permanency would work: hanahaki is said to affect the very magical core, and its symptom persists if you, for example, use Polyjuice.”</p><p>Even though the whole ordeal was bizarre enough, the last statement truly took Harry aback.</p><p>He had been searching curses and sicknesses that are irreversible even with the Most Powerful And Awesome Artefact Ever for two and a half years at this point, and he <em>certainly</em> hadn’t expected that an Asian-exclusive coughing fit would be third on the list—right after the Killing Curse and the Dementor’s Kiss. He still didn’t quite accept that as true, but the <em>mere possibility</em> left him gaping.</p><p>Apparently, he came across as so utterly shaken, that Hermione hastily carried on, “I think, you can use potions that change the way you receive oxygen, in particular, those for the respiratory tract infections—they are made specifically to help you to inhale and prevent choking. We found them to be more effective than ventilators, remember?”</p><p>“It’s a temporary solution, and it leaves me very dependent on medication,” said Harry. Then he got even grimmer, opened his mouth wide and took out two petals, which dissolved almost instantaneously. Not looking at Hermione’s face, he opened the Notebook at started furiously scribbling in it.</p><p>“Yes, but a permanent solution exists!” Hermione exclaimed. “It lies in the nature of hanahaki, and I have been keeping this for the end: this is a disease of unrequited love, and it can be cured by simply proclaiming your feelings to… whomever you are pining for.” She seemed progressively more uneasy as she went through the last sentence—Harry hoped it was because she understood how <em>ridiculous</em> did it sound.</p><p>“Well, <em>that</em> clearly wouldn’t work,” he said with an uneven tone.</p><p>“Harry—“</p><p>“What you’ve just said should’ve raised the flags from the very beginning, and I can’t believe you <em>wasted our time</em> with retelling what is, unquestionably, a bunch of made-up stuff to sell books about countries ninety-nine percent of the readership would <em>never visit!</em>” Harry felt as his blood was boiling and freezing at the same time. He didn’t care to summon the dark side, as the argument was already won, so he let the heat spread through his body up to his face. “How am <em>I</em>, in your opinion, supposed to be <em>pining?</em> Or is it that you still can’t put enough <em>bloody trust</em> in my—“</p><p>And then a blazing aura of purity and innocence hit him so hard, he lost his footing and almost fell over, only to be caught by nonverbal <em>Vingardium Leviosa.</em> Before Harry could complain that he had repeatedly asked not to go all unicorn on him, Hermione spoke in a high, reverberating voice, “<em>I’ve been trying to tell you that you might be under the effect of a Love Potion and obliviated.</em>”</p><p>Harry squeaked.</p><p>“But I agree that the book shouldn’t be blindly trusted,” Hermione continued in a much more normal tone. “We should immediately issue all the material on the topic in the native language—they should arrive in a matter of hours, together with a translator. Even before that, though, you need to check if maybe the Stone works, and if it doesn’t, get your potions. Then, while waiting for the foreign material, we must ask Hogwarts and Ministry staff about hanahaki. I know you’d also suggest searching the library, but I doubt there are books I’m not at least vaguely familiar with, and I get notified about the new arrivals.”</p><p>Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, “I should also try out every potion and spell used to remove vegetation or stop its growth. Whatever the wizards with huge gardens use to get rid of fallen leaves in autumn, also goes. The rest will go by your plan, it’s excellent.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence.</p><p>“Sorry I went all unicorn on you after you repeatedly asked me not to,” said Hermione.</p><p>“Sorry I acted like a complete idiot,” said Harry. “I’m not trying to justify my stupidity, but it was, you know…”</p><p>“A sore point.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>✾✾✾✾</p><p>The first flower appeared when Harry had just finished writing (with Hermione’s help and with whispers from the Notebook) a comprehensive list of everything they’d learned about hanahaki over the past eleven hours. A pastel-coloured cherry blossom landed right on the “<em>It is supposed to produce flowers, but I’ve only coughed up petals</em>” line, which made Harry put a hand on his face and groan.</p><p>After the flower went away in familiar red sparks, Harry rolled his eyes, took a (prescribed) swing of Plurima Naribus and started adding notes. (Now he also deeply regretted not specifying any sources, but Hermione was able to fill the gaps later from memory, so he wasn’t worried too much—however, it still <em>was</em> extremely unprofessional of him.)</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Hanahaki does exist and is well documented in Japan, China and Korea.</em></li>
<li><em>Its fatality rate went down from ~70% (~50% by some sources) in medieval times to ~10% (~20% according to some sources) by the 1980-s.</em></li>
<li><em>The only known cure is to tell your love interest about your feelings. <sub><span><strike>Damn</strike></span></sub></em></li>
<ul>
<li><em>Choosing an arbitrary person as a “love interest” and subsequently confessing to them doesn’t work.<sub> <span><strike>Damn</strike></span></sub></em></li>
<li><em>There’s no information, even speculative, on how does hanahaki affect asexuals.</em></li>
</ul>
<li><em>Upon the declaration of love, hanahaki is instantly cured.</em></li>
<li><em>Max registered number of petals produced at once is 41, 40 of which were on flowers.</em></li>
<ul>
<li><em>My personal maximum currently is <span><strike>5</strike></span> <span><strike>6</strike></span> 7 petals <sup>or one (1) 5-petaled flower</sup>. The number has been increasing at a steady pace of 1 petal per ~1.5 hours. It coincides with what’s described in some Japanese (magical) medical books.</em></li>
<ul>
<li><em>Which means either that the growth stops at 61.5 <sup>(or 97.5)</sup> hours (or significantly slows down before that), or that every person had recovered/died under that time.</em></li>
</ul>
</ul>
<li><em><span><strike>It is supposed to produce flowers, but I’ve only coughed up petals.</strike></span> A flower appeared 11 hours 47 minutes after the first petal. For whatever reason, no medical cases in books detail the time when the patients first got theirs.</em></li>
<li><em><span class="u"></span><strong>Hanahaki is a curse.</strong> It is put on a target with a spell and a seemingly complicated ritual. However, it’s effortless to cast it unnoticed.</em></li>
<ul>
<li><em><span class="u"></span><sup>It was used to check the wife’s faithfulness before the invention of Veritaserum. Disgusting.</sup></em></li>
<li><em><span class="u"></span>After being cast, hanahaki takes from 11 to 17 hours to work.</em></li>
  <ul>
    <li><em><span class="u"></span>Yesterday, 4:40PM–5:45PM: did research with Hermione.</em></li>
<li><em><span class="u"></span>5:45PM–6:30PM: <span class="u">went to the Great Hall </span>alone, got dinner, socialised.</em></li>
<li><em><span class="u"></span>6:30PM–6:40PM: went back, alone. <sup>I really need to get a bodyguard.</sup></em></li>
<li><em><span class="u"></span>6:40PM–10:40PM and beyond: more research with Hermione.</em></li>
  </ul>
<li><em><span class="u"><span>It’s theoretically possible to combine hanahaki with a Love Potion to make the former work on everyone.</span></span> <sub>Damn.</sub></em></li>
  <ul>
    <li><em><span class="u"></span>With the best antidotes, the most potent Love Potion known (Amortentia) wears out after seven days.</em></li>
  </ul>
</ul>
<li><em><span class="u"></span>It might be impossible to make hanahaki stuck forever on a <span class="u">technical</span> level. If the love interest dies, it goes away. If the victim is cast Obliviate or Confundus on, or love interest is polymorphed/in a coma, it is still possible to say the words, and they <span class="u">would</span> lift the curse.</em></li>
</ul><p>The rest was a description of potions and spells which were tried and proved to be ineffective. Of course, “<em>Permanent transfiguration of my body using the Stone”</em> proudly sat first. At least the potion for severe pneumonia worked wonders, so Harry could cough sakura flowers in ironic places <em>and</em> be able to breathe while doing that.</p><p>Hermione nudged him, distracting from his less-than-happy thoughts, and animatedly declared, “I’ve checked, double-checked and cross-checked with Headmistress <em>every</em> single piece of Hogwarts’ defence systems, and I am able to say with ninety-nine point nine percent certainty that we didn’t have visitors yesterday!”</p><p>“Please also tell me that if I gather all the students and staff members in one place, use a Megaphone Charm on my semi-malfunctioning throat and acknowledge my non-existing attraction, it would work?” Harry asked with exhaustion seeping through his voice. Next, he spat out a rapidly disintegrating flower. His motions were getting automatic after only twelve hours, and it was a tad frightening.</p><p>Hermione gave him a look of infinite soft pity. “<em>Ai no Noroi no Rekishi, </em>page seventy-four<em>. </em>A young man with hanahaki confesses his love to his childhood friend, as his actual romantic interest also stands in the room. He hopes his ploy would work, and his childhood friend’s heart won’t be broken, but alas, the next day he chokes on a tree branch with cherry blossoms—“</p><p>Harry squeezed his eyes shut and made a sound that an uninformed person could mistake for a whine.</p><p>Frankly, Harry himself could also mistake it for a whine.</p><p>“I suppose, we could still work—for a week—on anything that <em>doesn’t</em> require me <em>not</em> to cough on it every half an hour,” he said, still not opening his eyes. “Or anything that <em>does</em> require me to cough on it. The latter is better, actually, since we can find a non-orthodox cure. I already came up with a couple of things to test, and they seem like the stuff <em>no one</em> has taken into consideration before.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Hermione agreed.</p><p>✾✾✾✾</p><p>When Harry Potter woke up on the eighth day at eleven in the morning (by day five, he was too tired to follow a sleep schedule), his best friend was already sitting on a healer’s bed next to his, fidgeting with her hair.</p><p>She noticed that he had opened his eyes, and they smiled at each other. Then Harry let out a small cough, and Hermione’s face fell.</p><p>After he had coughed a couple more times, harder and followed by a wince, Hermione got up, crossed all the distance to door in one jump and sprinted away—likely to get a healer.</p><p>When she had returned together with Madam Pomfrey and an elderly Korean lady who was a specialist on curses (and a part-time florist), Harry showed them a thin stick with eight cramped cherry blossoms which swiftly faded away out of existence. Per his predictions, the number of flowers had been capped at eight since day four. But the stick was new.</p><p>Korean lady was quick to remind everyone that the branches were the last stage of hanahaki and that it’s pretty common to get to it around the eighth day. “Doesn’t get worse than this,” she said with a reassuring tone.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey <em>Accio’</em>d a mix of healing herbs and silently handed it over to Harry. He made several sips, each, unsurprisingly, easier than the last. He thanked her in a raspy voice, and the healer stated with a heavy sigh that she wanted to help out more, but there was nothing she could think of.</p><p>Both of the older women headed out, and Harry’s undivided attention was on Hermione.</p><p>Her pristine aura reeked of sadness to the point that Harry actually felt a tiny bit <em>guilty</em> for being so sick—or appearing so sick. He wasn’t going to die, not with Plurima Naribus and constant attention from friends and professionals. But he had to admit it was extremely distracting, tiring, and it <em>hurt</em>. The flowers were tolerable, but the branch scratched his mucosa, making swallowing painful. It all was known in advance, that’s why Madam Pomfrey had the healing mix ready, but it didn’t make anything <em>easier</em>, especially not since he expected hanahaki to be over yesterday.</p><p>“So,” said Hermione, “we are going to make you suffer even more, aren’t we?”</p><p>Harry nodded. “Make a timetable and handle it over to everyone, please. Let’s say it’ll take me half a minute to confess, and I’ll need a five-minute break every fifteen minutes. If I work a six-hour shift, I can cover all the Hogwarts in less than two days.”</p><p>“You’d go <em>insane</em>,” Hermione shook her head in disbelief.</p><p>“How about a thirty-minute break every hour and a half? Wait, no, we need to line it up with my coughing schedule. And set it all up in the Room of Requirement,” Harry clapped his hands, speaking rapidly, while the effect of the herbs was still active. “Also, while we are at it—<em>I love you</em>. One down, approximately a thousand to go… Wait, why are you <em>blushing</em>? Didn’t we sort everything out like a year ago?”</p><p>✾✾✾✾</p><p>The next day, Harry sat in a small and dark yet not claustrophobic place, a room inside the Room. It included a sofa with blankets and pillows, comfortable for both sitting and lying down; a window with a lake view and, more importantly, blinds; a small table with a bottle of water and the soothing herbal mix in a glass (Hermione promised to pour him a fresh one every half an hour); and a thick curtain that didn’t let any sounds in or out.</p><p>Harry stretched and looked at the watch on his right hand. 11:59 a.m.—<em>real</em> 11:59 a.m., as he couldn’t be bothered to use the Time-Turner when twenty-four hours tired him to tears.</p><p>His work was starting very, very soon. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.</p><p>✾✾✾✾</p><p>However Hermione composed the timetable, it didn’t seem to follow any rhyme or reason.</p><p>The first visitor was a girl who nervously stood near the wall like a first-year and was like a first-year in appearance. And as much as Harry was glad to deal with the most suspicious ones first (who clearly were the <em>most</em> suspicious solely by being the <em>least</em> suspicious), he felt <em>extremely</em> uncomfortable saying “I love you, and not in a platonic way” to someone <em>not even pubescent yet</em>. He really hoped that eleven- and twelve years old students could get Obliviated if they explicitly asked to.</p><p>The second visitor was Luna Lovegood.</p><p>She had her stare fixed on something behind Harry’s right shoulder—most likely, the window—and fiddled with her giant earrings.</p><p>“I love you,” said Harry.</p><p>“No you don’t,” Luna answered, suddenly switching her gaze straight onto his eyes. “You love science and apple tarts with cinnamon.”</p><p>Then she strode out of the room.</p><p>The third and fourth were some older boys, both of whom let out a snort but left it at that.</p><p>Then there were more scared first- and second-years, and Harry honestly didn’t know if he made them more uneasy than <em>they </em>made <em>him</em>; seventh-years (and one teacher) who probably felt the same but in reverse; many recognizable faces who watched him with sympathy and had suggestions he had tried days ago; a girl who told him with a shit-eating grin that she recorded his words, and now the whole world would know that he’s not-so-asexual… Harry was deliberately loud during his call to Hermione via a magic mirror when he had asked to take away the girl’s possessions—it wasn’t funny the last year; he had even less patience for it now.</p><p>Hermione acted so swiftly and professionally, there was no congestion.</p><p>✾✾✾✾</p><p>By the fourth break, merely two hours in, Harry had <em>twice</em> reached the point of semantic satiation, when the word “love” made just as much sense as “asdf” did, and two pronouns somehow felt even more alien, making him worry every time if <em>this</em> would count. The ten-minute absence of the phrase during the break helped the mind a lot, but Hermione was right about this possibly driving him insane.</p><p>Harry asked her, throwing away a bit bloodied branch during the fifth break, if the rest could be moved to the evening. She gave him her classic <em>I-feel-very-sorry-for-you-but-I-told-you-so</em> glance and suggested to call it a day. He reluctantly agreed. They departed together, leaving in the Room of Requirement a large group of students and one teacher, who all trained healing magic on different levels. Hermione’s timetable apparently was way more practical than he gave it credit for.</p><p>In ten minutes, Harry was in the healer’s bed. He drank his potions and mixtures, took all the newest translations of <em>Hyeondae Kkoch Yagpum-ui Yesul </em>and fell asleep immediately.</p><p>✾✾✾✾</p><p>“My sleep schedule is so screwed up, I wouldn’t be able to easily restore it even with the Time-Turner,” Harry said wistfully. “Although by the time I get healthy and back on track, it might bend backward and become normal again, coming full circle.”</p><p>Hermione shrugged as he non-verbally recast a Warming Charm—if there was one good thing that came out of hanahaki, it was the rapid improvement of that skill. They were on the circular platform at the top of the ex-Ravenclaw tower; the snow was falling very slowly and melting as soon as it got inside the magical sphere of comfort he and Hermione had constructed.</p><p>Harry woke up past 11 p.m. His best friend was on the neighbouring bed, <em>actually</em> reading <em>Hyeondae Kkoch Yagpum-ui Yesul</em> and occasionally writing in her Echo Notebook (<em>for ideas about helping others #11). </em>It was her who then suggest for Harry to go and get some fresh air.</p><p>So now they were sitting on the transfigured blankets and watching the starry sky. There was no wind, even outside the sphere, and the weather was crisp.</p><p>“But I really hope to get healthy and back on track very, <em>very</em> soon,” Harry continued in a hushed voice after he coughed out seven flowers and one on a branch in quick succession and threw them away in disgust. “I’m actually missing on life<em>.</em> And sure, I have a very long one in front of me—but don’t want to set back my progress even for a little bit, especially not because of the thing <em>which is not even applicable to me!</em>” As he raised his voice, he coughed again.</p><p>Hermione, looking worried, turned to him, but Harry gestured that he’s fine, spitting a single petal.</p><p>“By the way, do you know what Luna Lovegood said to me?” he asked.</p><p>Hermione slowly shook her head.</p><p>“She said that I <em>love</em> science. And <em>you know</em> she’s right,” Harry slowly stood up. “All my affection that is not for my friends goes <em>there</em>. Through the long chain of fails and victories, mistakes and innovations, using the finest tools Muggle science gave to us, and <em>creating the new ones</em> from magic, we managed to achieve a baseline physical immortality, a safe and efficient quick travel network, a first place that provides wizards with genuinely higher education and a country with… admittedly some inner problems which, however, is free from people who would undermine our effort because of their hopelessly outdated values.</p><p>“And nothing would be possible without science. If we came here merely as a boy with the dark rationalist side and a girl with an eidetic memory, but didn’t have this call to learn the inner workings of the Universe, and didn’t have this <em>knowledge</em> that scientists have nurtured for centuries, we <em>wouldn’t be there</em>. The thing that for us started it all, the Partial Transfiguration, <em>can’t</em> come to those who know nothing about physics, or to those who simply brushed the easiest topics, skipping the parts that make this discipline <em>challenging</em> for minds. Science has <em>integrity</em>.</p><p>“On that note, it’s not like I’m using science to fill a hollow inside my chest or… whatever those other sappy ideas of the past year were. <em>I don’t have a hollow</em>, I’ve <em>always </em>had my chest filled with curiosity, and fascination with the world, and a burning desire to optimise it. I am here to change the Universe for the better. And <em>I can’t wait</em> to tear the very stars apart because I <em>know </em>what they are made of and what they are good for, but also because I wish to learn more about them—this way included.</p><p>“So yes, in short, <em>I love science</em>,” Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres said with the widest grin.</p><p>Hermione was staring at him at him, still silent, but barely containing the excitement in her shining eyes.</p><p>“You know what?” he added with content, “Luna also told me that I love apple tarts with cinnamon, and yeah, I’m inclined to agree to that too.”</p><p>“Harry, you are not coughing.”</p><p>And his mind stopped right in its tracks. He instinctively raised a hand to his mouth, stood like that for a good half a minute, checked his watch, coughed on purpose and then sat back on the blankets.</p><p>Time passed.</p><p>“I think,” finally said Hermione, “that was it.”</p><p>“Oh, you’ve got to be <em>fucking</em> kidding me—“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first fanfiction in English, written in one sitting in 2018. I lightly edited it before posting there (mostly spell-checking), but the rest was left as-is. The last third feels rushed, but at this point the work is too old for me to want to invest more effort into it, sorry.</p><p>Would you prefer seeing an "Asexual Character" tag or not? It spoils one of the main twists of the story, but I feel like its presence helps to set expectations.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>